Heads Up
by ReaperOfBalance
Summary: Heads up and addressment about some things that are going on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys wanted to give you all a quick heads up. Towards the end of this month (April) I will have to be appearing in court for some personal matters. This will of course affect my already slow updates which I will address in a minute. I'm putting this up since I am preparing for Court, but part of the reason is also because I have something to give new updates on should the court date change (which it has three or four times already due to various reasons). I will be doing some work as I can, but it isn't likely to be as productive as I would like.

On the matters of updates: First of all, I do NOT abandon fics so all of you who keep bugging me about if something is abandoned can STOP! Just because I don't update as frequent as you would like (or I would like for that matter) doesn't mean that something is abandoned. Instead of simply reviewing being upset that something is abandoned or asking there, how about you just PM me instead of giving future readers the wrong idea?

Second: yes, I know that my updates on some items are slow, but if any of you have read some A/Ns I put in some of my other fics then you know my NOTES folder on my computer corrupted and I had to rebuild it from scratch so for items like NOG, Hybrid Overlord, and Lich King's Ascension, that's a BIG deal since I had lists and custom items for those three. For the others, the NOTES held my pairing lists, my outlines for chapters, my shit list of characters who were going to get some sense knocked into the, and anything else I needed to keep in mind/keep track of. I've rebuilt and added onto most of it, but there are still some gaps I'm trying to repair and fix.

Third: Really guys, I...Have...A...LIFE outside of this site! It's not me not wanting to write or post updates, it's that I have nothing to post because I don't have time or any inspiration to write! IF you want someone with regular updates and a schedule, then you're going to have to find someone else.

Fourth: I post new fics that I have a chapter for because I find it pointless to have completed work just sitting on my computer metaphorically gathering dust when it could be enjoyed by readers or even provide inspiration for even more fics. I HAVE to write what is on my mind or I can't work on anything else no matter what the hell I try to do, I have had days when I stared at the screen for over an hour and had nothing to show for it because the chapter I was trying to do WASN'T on my mind.

Now, I'm sorry if this comes off as a rant, but I have had some people bugging me weekly and some even bothering me DAILY about updates and when I am going to post something so I needed to just address this now.

I have no issues if you ask about an update because it could be further along then others or it may not, but do NOT ask me a day later when I said "it's not being worked on right now", "It's not what's on my mind right now", "It's not going to be done for a while", or anything else when I've tried to explain things.

Now, I thank you all for your time and I hope to have SOMETHING for you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Update

**Hey everyone, court is officially scheduled for Monday so this coming week (Good God willing it will be short and quick) is gonna be crap fro writing unless I get enough free time when I'm not needed for trial.**

**Just to give an update on the oldest fics without an update: Hybrid and Lich King I'm still rebuilding the notes and getting things squared away.**

**Jack of All Blades, I'm trying but since I'm now writing this new chapter by myself and not working with the other author to do an outline it is slowed especially since I had to refine the pairings and everything for future chapters.**

**That should be it, I'll give updates as I have them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Update

Hey everyone, court is going well and with any luck it won't last past this week so there is that to be happy about. I am getting some work done here and there since what I'm primarily doing is waiting should I need to be called, but nothing to post yet.

On a sidenote: I redid the DC crossover poll again and it's the final two since I still couldn't get a clear winner. So check it out if you are interested.

I'll see y'all on the next update


	4. Chapter 4: Update

Hey everyone, Court is over and an acceptable verdict and sentencing was levied (I wasn't the one on trial for the record) so now it's just the winding down from the stress and exhaustion of it all.

So with that said, besides having to catch up on actual life work, I am freer to write now since despite doing a lot of waiting while at the courthouse, there was times I couldn't write due to helping family relax and keep calm.

Thank you all for being understanding and I'll see you on the next update or maybe the next new fic :P


	5. Chapter 5: Update

Hey Everyone, just a head's up that the current poll ends TOMORROW (the 14th of May) and the follow up poll will be up (if the site loads quickly) on the 15th. So Vote now if you haven't already


	6. Chapter 6: update

**Take 2 of the Marvel/DC poll is up, needed a clear winner and there was less than 1% between the top ones. So I chopped off the bottom voted items and gave you the new poll.**

**If you can't find it, then the site is lagging and it will be up within the next day or so**


	7. Chapter 7: Update

Marvel Poll is closed, so if you would like you may see the results before I put a new poll up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Poll is up

New Poll is up. IF you can't see it, then FF is taking a while to load


	9. Chapter 9: Update

Take 2 of the Peter getting powers poll is up


	10. Chapter 10: Update

**Hey all, new poll up today! Final take of the new powers for Peter, pick one of the top three options of the second take.**


	11. Chapter 11: Update

**Hey guys! Power Poll is closed and the next poll will be up tomorrow at some point. I say some point as FF has a had a habit of taking an hour or more to update that I changed my poll. So be on the lookout tomorrow**


	12. Chapter 12: update

**Hey guys! the new Poll is up and seeable, so check it out and vote!**


	13. Chapter 13: update

**Hey guys! Last Poll for Spider-man (that I can think of) is up, so go vote (if you can't see it, then try tomorrow since FF takes time to update what poll I have up)**


	14. Chapter 14: Update

**Hey guys, new poll is up as the requirements for powers poll is finished and the results will be shown when I eventually start writing it.**

**Also, a few people asked: Right now the two fics that I am writing the easiest right now are Hybrid Overlord and Prince of Death.**

**Hybrid, I finally rebuilt the notes folder for it and can now move forward without worrying if I used the wrong soldiers, minions, or ideas in the wrong sequence I had planned. It was also necessary because some of them were set ups for future ideas, minions, allies, and plans that I wanted to incorporate**

**Prince of Death... It's just gonna be a fun chapter and is easy to write, so expect them both (hopefully) before the end of the month, though it is my birthday month so it may not be that simple.**


	15. Chapter 15: poll

**Hey guys, second take of the Ed, Edd, and Eddie poll is up, so vote when you can (if you see the old one then check later as FF is taking a while to load)**


	16. Chapter 16: Update

**Take 3 of the Ed, Edd, and Eddie poll will be up tomorrow at some point. Top four of the current poll (plus one that some how got deleted and I don't know how) and it will be a single vote poll to help cut down on tying and too narrow a result**

**Also, for the love of GOD, PLEASE STOP ASKING FOR UPDATES! I will update when I am damn good and ready to!**


	17. Chapter 17: Polls

Ed, Edd, and Eddie poll is closed! I finally got at least a 10% difference on first and second place. The winner will be shown when I get to writing the fic, tomorrow will have a new poll up that is more for an opinion than a straight up contest.


	18. Chapter 18: Hinata

**Hey guys, nothing big to mention or say other than happy belated holidays and early new year.**

**I'm putting this up to address something that has been asked of me a few times: Hinata.**

**I'm going on record to say that I do NOT have anything against her or any character for that matter. I have not done a fic where she's a primary pairing for 2 reasons: 1) She has not fitted as the primary woman in any of my fics so far and I am not altering her so far that she would fit that she is no longer her character anymore, if I do an evil Naruto then maybe I'll do that by having him influence her to that degree. 2) She is the easiest person to pair with Naruto just based on canon itself and is the most paired woman with Naruto with Kyubi, Sakura, Tsunade, Fu, Yugito, and Temari coming in behind her (not in that order specifically) so I don't really want to fall into the rut of Naruto and Hinata, Hinata reluctantly allows more girls, Hinata becomes one of multiple, etc etc.**

**Now, yes I can alter her canon self to fit into this and make it more enjoyable, but again I've not started a fic where she would fit well as the prime woman. HOWEVER, I do have fics down the line where she is the main woman and is different from canon to a degree because I changed several events and how they occurred. Until I do those fics, Hinata is either not going to be paired or will be one of the women in Naruto's harem but not the primary/alpha woman.**


	19. Chapter 19: Archive and mention

Hey guy, after some bullcrap pulled on a buddy of mine, I have made an account on Archive of our own under the same name as here. I am still going to post on here, I merely made it should the admins decide to remove one of my stories for dumb reasons.

Also to the people who keep asking about Actors for Fast and the Maelstrom, I don't do that kind of thing. I can only picture Naruto as Naruto, if I had a reincarnation story then I would have probably thought about it, but it's not a reincarnation fic. So as you read, you can picture whoever you want portraying him except for Paul Walker and Vin Diesel since they will be their characters in the Fast Movies


	20. Chapter 20: Two fic concerns

**Hey guys, a few people have expressed concern about me overextending myself in how many things I am doing in "The Fast and the Maelstrom" and "Hero of the Dark" due to the number of things I have planned.**

**Now, perhaps they are right, but it's still something I gotta do. I can't grow as an author if I don't push myself and try harder and make things harder as I go. So yes, doing a BIG crossover and balancing everything while not getting old or confused is a big undertaking, but it's also fun to do and it will help me with future fics even if these turn out to be CHBB (Could have Been Better) fics.**

**So please, relax and just let me write, if I falter then I'll learn to pace myself better or I'll rise to the challenge and become a better author for it.**

**Also, since I've updated 3 times in the last 2 weeks, can you all please understand that I am working on all my fics and that some are just going faster than others? Because I'm getting tired of having to explain that to people**


	21. Chapter 21: Shadow Clones

**Okay guys, look, I get a lot of you are don't like Shadow Clones being used for sex and everything. BUT, do not EVER ORDER me to not use them. I will do whatever the fuck I want with my fics and if you don't like it, then don't READ IT! You can ask, you can even beg, but do not EVER order me to not do it as if I was writing this specifically for you or you commissioned me to do it.**

**If I want one or more girls with Naruto to be fucked by Shadow Clones, I'm going to damn well do it and you can either stop reading or skip the lemon, I don't care which but I'm going to ignore any complaints about how I decide to do lemons or lime in my own fic!**


	22. Chapter 22: Update on things

**Hey guys, just letting you all know that my writing has been slowed as I have to look for a new school to go to and my allergies are killing me (yes, it's allergies not Corona)**

**Now, this is also to address 2 things: 1) People have commented that my hero of the Dark Naruto isn't that dark or evil despite what he embodies. Well, let me clear things up, he's not a pure good guy. He's the embodiment of Darkness while he has been rather good natured so far in the fic, you can expect him to do some darker/horrible things later to some people who aren't evil or dark, but have done something to bring his ire because he also has to act on his darker feelings and emotions as well. This will be detailed more thoroughly next chapter, which I'm working on when I can**

**2) Just to give some information in case you were wondering what the big panic (for the U.S.) is about Corona. The virus has an 8% infection rate for the populace it hits, doesn't seem that big but here comes the perspective: The U.S. only has enough hospitals to barely treat 2% of the population and they can cover even less of that for the people who need Ventilators. Now, that's SIX PERCENT of the total population that the U.S. can't accommodate if things get BAD, so that's what the big fear is because there are nowhere near enough hospitals or ventilators to treat everyone who has the more severe symptoms and thus the death rate can increase dramatically if things don't get contained properly.**


	23. Chapter 23: Uh Oh

Go to NeonZangetsu and read his Warning Pervasive Site Issues

Check this since apparently FF has some shit going on for authors


	24. Chapter 24: Quick observation

**Hey Guys, from what I've seen after looking over my own notifications and the reviews that I can see, it would appear that the site doesn't show reviews until they've been posted for 24 hours.**

**The only exception is if you do "moderate guest reviews" or "Remove guest review" which then will show you the all the guest reviews that have come in, but none of the actual user reviews**

**The number of reviews will still show the new reviews, but you won't be able to view the reviews themselves until 24 hours have passed. Or, at least, that's how it's been for me.**


	25. Chapter 25: Pictures and next Update

**Hey everyone, just two things to mention: I got inspired by my friend Shawn129, so I went and added pics to "The Fast and the Maelstrom" on Archive of Our Own, so if you want to get a visual of the characters' and vehicles' appearance beyond my descriptions, then go there and check it out as the pics are at the bottom of each chapter that they are relevant to**

**Second, Maelstrom Potential is the next fic that will be updated as I just have to finish up one piece of it and then edit, so with luck it will be up today at the earliest or Thursday at the latest**


	26. Chapter 26: guys

**Okay, people have been asking me for my opinion or to write about all the shit going on.**

**My answer is that it doesn't matter on HERE.**

**FF is for stories, fun, and reading badass and cool stories. As such, I will NEVER talk about politics or religious beliefs save for when they actually apply to a fic, such as me bringing God into Hero of the Dark since God is part of some of the items I'm using in it, because all of that shit going on doesn't have to have anything to do with our stories about FICTiON.**

**so anyone wanting me to take sides or write about things that are currently happening, you're shit out of luck. FF doesn't need or have anything to do with all that's going on so I'm not going to bring it into my fics and I ask all the other authors to do the same.**

**Don't turn this site into a warzone and mess by fighting and bringing politics and religious arguments into all this. Keep it to the fiction and stories not about what's going on.**

**see you all on the next update.**


	27. Chapter 27: New Work

**Hey guys, just announcing that I'm going to be having a new work coming out (hopefully VERY soon) that's part of a collab series with Shawn129 and some others, we each got our own character in a fused world and are doing our own thing until something gets our attention to come and work together.**

**I will be posting both here and AO3 (Archive of our own), but if you want the others' then you have to go to AO3 as they will be posting there and Shawn129 has already posted the first chapter of his part of character's story**

**So keep an eye out as I will be working on that in addition to my current works and you all will be getting an update on one within the next couple of days**


	28. Chapter 28: The New Fic

**Hey guys, I've seen alot of stuff about the new fic. I agree with a lot, it was underdeveloped in some areas and it's weird to use Naruto and call him someone else (at times).**

**However, this was the best I had without staying in Ancient Greece for X number of chapters to cover everything perfectly.**

**This also underwent THREE rewrites because of stuff done by other authors in collab (with no warning they were going to do this), so it most likely suffered from me having to change and fix multiple times**

**As for Naruto, I can't call him that because another author is using Naruto and he got his work out first so if we both called our characters Naruto then it would get confusing during the team ups. "Naruto cut down several enemies, meanwhile Naruto was facing one of the larger enemies"**

**Do I think this is up to my usual quality of work? No, but I hope to make the following chapters better... If I decide to stay in the collab that is. If I don't, I will take it down and redo it to my standards and change some things to make it flow and read better (as some of the hiccups were stuff I HAD to put in to fit with other things)**

**Anyway, that should be it so hope you all continue to enjoy my work**


	29. Chapter 29: Third Author Posted

**For anyone interested, Wearbear is another member of the collab universe**

**He just posted his first chapter so those that want another look at the world can do so there. It's called "Man of Tomorrow"**


	30. Chapter 30: Guys

**Hey guys, this is just a statement so I'll stop getting messages about it and the other author won't get in trouble.**

**The fic titled "The Shadow of DC" by "Bladewolf101" is NOT a plagiarized version of my Hero of the Dark Fic. There are similarities yes, but the only scenes "from" my fic that he used were ones from movies or that Authors have used YEARS before I ever started Hero of the Dark.**

**The concept of a dark hero doing what the Justice League won't do is NOT a new concept, the only concept that was new (to my knowledge) is a Darkness Naruto being the hero that does it. The concept of Superman trying to make the hero stop is not new or unique. **

**So please, stop telling me there's someone plagiarizing me when they haven't, I've read his fic and I do see similarities but they are not verbatim to what I did so it's fine.**


End file.
